


Who fuck arses?!

by Scribo



Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribo/pseuds/Scribo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вкратце, для тех кто в танке (не знаком с фэндомом): наличествуют 2 главных героя: один – хитрожопый (Уитнэйл), второй – лошок (Марвуд), актеры по профессии и неудачники по жизни. Работы у них нет, и денег тоже, хозяин квартиры - сволочь и гад, зато у Уитнэйла есть состоятельный престарелый дядюшка-гомосексуалист, по уши влюбленный в Марвуда. Уитнэйл мечтает свести приятеля с родичем и таким образом разрешить все финансовые затруднения, но Марвуд упорно сопротивляется!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Часть 1  
Лондон. Район Кэмдэн-таун. Убогая квартира на Алберт-стрит, окна которой выходят на заваленный строительным мусором пустырь, обиталище крыс и бомжей – когда-нибудь здесь вырастет новый торговый центр, а может быть, платная стоянка автомобилей или гостиница для туристов - бог его знает, что именно. Ваш дом на очереди под снос. Этот плешивый ублюдок, у которого вы снимаете жилье, того и гляди выставит вас за дверь и не захочет ничего слушать. Прав Дэнни: лысые люди - они самые нервные, а череп этого выродка лоснится, как начищенный до зеркального блеска башмак! Жизнь стремительно несется вперед, будто селевой поток, смывая все на своем пути, а ты не в силах бежать за ней, и лишь с суеверным ужасом наблюдаешь со своего чудом уцелевшего островка, который, правда, скоро тоже неизбежно поглотит океан разрушительных перемен.

Конец ноября. Здесь холодно, как в склепе. Они выморозят тебя отсюда живьем. Но пока ты сопротивляешься. В ванной комнате горит свет. Горячая вода до самого подбородка. Несколько блаженных минут, ты закрываешь глаза и гонишь дурные мысли прочь.

Хлопает входная дверь. Быстрые шаги на лестнице. А вот и он.  
\- Бога ради, закрой дверь, Уитнэйл, холоду сюда напустишь.  
Он с размаху садится на крышку унитаза, но тут же подскакивает, как ужаленный, сдергивает с себя пальто и разглядывает свежее жирное пятно чуть пониже поясницы.  
\- Проклятье! И как я теперь на люди покажусь, а? - Вопрошает с гримасой отвращения на лице, - что это за объедки?!

Ломтики жареного картофеля, завёрнутого в газету, остатки вчерашнего ужина, разлетаются в разные стороны.

\- Не разбрасывай еду, Уит, - замечаешь назидательно, - картошку еще можно было доесть. Кстати, кажется, это ты вчера здесь ужинал.

Швыряет в угол пальто. Ботинки и носки, мокрые насквозь, летят следом за ним.

\- Да, черт подери, я не виноват, что тут единственное в этой треклятой дыре место, где не рискуешь проснуться на том свете, окочурившись от холода, словно какой-нибудь бездомный на улице!

Это даже не смешно, но он в такой ярости, и ты стараешься подавить улыбку.

\- Надо тебе было хотя бы подушку забрать, так ведь и шею свернуть можно, ты бы хоть пальто, что ли, снял. Что это за идиотская привычка спать в верхней одежде?  
\- При чем здесь подушка, говорю я тебе, при чем здесь подушка? Что это за идиотская привычка трепаться во сне? Ты мне и глаза не дал сомкнуть! Я все бока себе отбил, пока пытался умаститься в этом дурацком корыте!

Он стаскивает прилипшие к ногам брюки, жилет, нервно, дрожащими от холода пальцами развязывает застиранную тряпицу - шейный платок, судорожно мнет и бросает все на пол. Остается в одной рубашке и трясется от холода. Мокрые волосы липнут ко лбу.

\- Подвинь свою тощую задницу, развалился тут! - Не обращая внимания на твои протесты, не снимая рубашки, он залезает в ванную, вода выплескивается на пол. Осторожно переводит дух.  
\- Можно подумать, с тобой уснешь, - ты решаешь не обращать внимания на его грубость и подбираешься, чтобы освободить место напротив, - ты всегда так ворочаешься, будто тебя черти за пятки щекочут. Почему бы тебе не спать у себя или на диване в гостиной?  
\- Еще чего - спать в гостиной, – фыркает Уитнэйл. Там же вечно этот жалкий сброд! Дэнни и его приятель! Все, кому не лень, приходят сюда и чувствуют себя здесь, как у себя дома! Жрут, пьют и спят, как ни в чем не бывало! И им совершенно наплевать на то, что я не могу лечь на диван в собственной гостиной! Там же чьи-то волосы, нет, ты это видел? Чьи-то грязные патлы прямо на обивке! Конечно, приличные люди сюда никогда не придут!

Гостиная, как называет ее Уитнэйл, и впрямь производит удручающее впечатление. Кое в чем она носит отпечаток вкуса самого Уитнэйла (бронзовые статуэтки и старые фотографии в овальных рамках, как ты подозреваешь, столь нелюбимых родственников твоего соседа), но основу интерьера все же составляют пустые бутылки, на которые то и дело натыкается глаз. Когда Монти привез вас сюда из участка, ты просто сгорал от стыда. Ты даже кофе не мог ему предложить, ведь не станет же он хлебать его из миски!  
\- Чувствуй себя как дома, дядя, - только и сказал тогда Уитнэйл, прежде чем удалиться в свою комнату.

Монти вроде бы как задумал затеять уборку, но, прикинув масштабы задачи, поспешил ретироваться, и на вашей территории больше не появлялся. Ну и слава богу. Хотя бы здесь ты гарантированно избавлен от назойливого внимания Уитнэйлова дядюшки.

Уитнэйл подтягивает колени к подбородку. Сейчас тебе кажется, что он похож на потерпевший крушение корабль. Из всей толпы друзей и приятелей, когда-то ходивших за ним по пятам и смотревших в рот, остался лишь ты один. Уитнэйл жестоко страдает от недостатка внимания к своей персоне и привычно винит всех вокруг. Как и всегда, ему не хватает терпения и здравого смысла. Кажется, только злость и питает сейчас его Эго.

\- Монти ждет нас к себе на ужин.  
\- Нас?  
\- Тебя, красавчик, конечно. Ты же знаешь, как он по тебе сохнет, милый. Но, так и быть, я составлю тебе компанию.

После того, как Монти вызволил вас тогда из полицейского участка и тем самым спас от кулаков разъяренного ирландца, волею судеб оказавшегося в одной с вами камере, он решил, что просто обязан взять своих голубков под крыло. Даже драма, разыгравшаяся накануне в спальне, была забыта и больше его не смущала.

\- Мы же были у него на прошлой неделе. Ты напился в хлам и стряхивал пепел в салатницу!  
\- Дядя не брезглив!  
\- А потом ты расколотил его вазу, когда попытался встать из-за стола, и отдавил лапу его кошке!  
\- Тварь хотя бы проснулась!  
\- Зато ты уснул под столом!  
\- Не понимаю, на что это ты намекаешь!  
\- Только на то, что эта жирная свинья, твой дядюшка, едва ты отключился, снова взялся за старое, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я говорю, Уитнэйл! Ты ведь обещал держать себя в руках и не напиваться!  
\- Ничего я тебе не обещал. После острых блюд всегда хочется пить. У меня в горле пересохло, что было делать? А от этого мерзкого бутылочного пива из магазина у меня вообще всегда жуткая изжога! То ли дело вина Монти!  
\- С тобой бесполезно говорить, Уитнэйл. Пришлось тащить тебя на руках, лишь бы этот старый развратник не подходил ко мне слишком близко. И он был недоволен, ты знаешь, тем, что я так забочусь о тебе, Уитнэйл! Даже твоему дядюшке на тебя наплевать!  
\- Чертов ревнивец.  
\- Он это делает специально, я знаю, подпаивает тебя, а ты ставишь меня в неудобное положение!  
\- Это он себя ставит в неудобное положение, ведь ты уже отшил его один раз.  
\- Похоже, тебя он совсем не боится расстроить!  
\- Ну, что я могу сказать, наверное, ты звучал недостаточно убедительно, когда говорил о нашем с тобой романе, дядюшка не поверил, и продолжает надеяться на взаимность. Он ужасно проницательный тип, мой дядя Монти!  
\- Да как ты вообще смеешь вспоминать об этом! Убил бы тебя тогда!  
\- Мне кажется, тебе следует быть по сговорчивей со стариной Монти.  
\- Это ты на что намекаешь, ублюдок?  
\- Я не намекаю, я говорю прямо, милый. Если бы ты хоть немного ему подыграл, он бы облагодетельствовал нас! Но ты - упрямый осел, преисполненный себялюбия, и по твоей милости мы гнием в этой жалкой дыре, едим сырую картошку, якшаемся со всяким сбродом и боимся каждого звонка в дверь - а вдруг это хозяин квартиры решил-таки нас выставить?  
\- Уитнэйл, чертов сутенер, что я тебе, продажная девка, что ли?!  
\- Ну-ну, я не требую от тебя ничего такого, не перегибай палку, красавчик.  
\- Противно тебя слушать! Да лучше я с голоду подохну, чем буду пережевывать деликатесы, пока на меня пускает слюни твой дядюшка-педераст! Мне и кусок-то в горло не полезет!  
\- Ну и что же нам тогда делать? Этот сучонок, Бетти, совершенно бесполезная тварь с точки зрения эволюции! Ему бы пылесосы домохозяйкам втюхивать, а не молодого талантливого актера пробивать!  
\- Заткнись уже, Уитнэйл, если бы ты не разозлил того офицера в участке, и мы не просидели бы по твоей милости целую ночь в камере, я бы получил роль и давным-давно уехал в Манчестер!

Действительно, когда после всех ваших злоключений по дороге обратно в Лондон ты добрался-таки до телефона и позвонил своему агенту, выяснилось, что обещанную тебе роль уже отдали кому-то другому. После этого ты целую неделю не разговаривал с Уитнэйлом, до тех пор, пока однажды утром не обнаружил в кармане своего пальто дурацкую записку - на сложенном вчетверо листке бумаги, вырванном из твоего же дневника, знакомым витиеватым почерком было выведено всего несколько слов: «Не ищи меня больше». Ты твердо решил не поддаваться на провокацию, но уже на следующий день обиду сменило беспокойство за друга. В конце концов, мало ли что он способен выкинуть сгоряча? Второй день ты просидел, как на иголках, в голову лезли всякие идиотские мысли, а на третий, убедившись, что все равно не сможешь с собой совладать, все-таки позвонил Монти. Как и следовало ожидать, тот и понятия не имел, куда запропастился его племянник. Дэнни и компания тоже не имели предположений на этот счет, как не видели его и в питейных заведениях Кэмдэн-тауна. Пропажа обнаружилась лишь на пятый день. Уитнэйл сидел на скамейке на центральной аллее в парке, где вы имели обыкновение прогуливаться по утрам, держал над головой поломанный зонт и ежился от холода. Разбитая скула, фингал под глазом, пара пуговиц пальто выдрана с мясом – он выжидательно посмотрел на тебя, а потом позволил увести себя домой. Правда, разговаривать вы начали только на следующий день, и вплоть до сегодняшнего дня к этой болезненной теме не возвращались.

\- Я бы сказал, это демонстрирует степень твоего злопамятства, которое я всегда в тебе подозревал, но до сих пор не замечал, благодаря твоему лицемерию.

Ты вылезаешь из ванной, не хочешь больше ничего слушать. Сейчас тебе нужно только одно. Сделать запись в свой дневник. Это проверенный способ излить свой гнев на Уитнэйла, не покалечив при этом его самого. Что нельзя изменить, то можно облегчить терпением.  
Поделиться…


	2. Chapter 2

К счастью, ты не так привередлив, как Уитнэйл, и волосы на диване не оскорбляют твоих чувств. К тому же, "приличные люди", (к каковым, несомненно, причисляет себя и ваш домовладелец, мистер как-его-там), в особенности, если они испытывают навязчивое желание спустить тебя с лестницы, отнюдь не самые желанные здесь гости. Весь этот треп, который Уитнэйл развел про дипломированных актеров, никак не помог вам снискать его уважение, но только лишь окончательно уверил: все актеры - отъявленные тунеядцы, которые днем должны мести улицы, а вечером бесплатно играть в кино, а он даже никогда не видел вас по ящику. Ко всему прочему, этот козел обозвал Уитнэйла "паршивым клоуном", который "только и умеет, что кривляться", и пообещал следить за ним в оба глаза. Бедняга Уит чуть сигаретой не поперхнулся - да как ты посмел, скотина! - слава богу, ты вовремя оттащил от него опешившего друга, пока тот не вышел из ступора и не разразился гневной тирадой в ответ - это бы только усугубило ваше и без того шаткое положение.

Со стороны ванной слышится глухой стук и сдавленные проклятья - это Уитнэйл, выбираясь наружу, поскользнулся-таки на мокром полу и упал. Через минуту он сам, прихрамывая, вваливается в гостиную - все еще в рубашке, с которой на пол ручьем стекает вода. Прикусив от боли губу, но мужественно храня молчание, минует диван, и под твоим пристальным взглядом подковыливает к столу - там ничего, кроме толстого слоя пыли и оставленной тобой утренней газеты - честное слово, зачем их только покупать, разве ты и сам не знаешь, в каком поганом мире живешь - ну, разве что, можно заворачивать в них бутерброды. Но, кажется, Уитнэйл не собирается заворачивать сейчас бутерброды, ни, тем более, что-то читать.

\- Ты что, с ума сошел?

Молчание.

\- Уитнэйл, если ты вдруг не заметил, на спинке стула висит полотенце!

Молчание. Скомканные мокрые обрывки газеты тихо сыплются на пол.

\- Уитнэйл, прекрати это немедленно!

Быстро оборачивается, окидывает тебя горящим взглядом безумца и продолжает ожесточенно потрошить газету.  
Ты думаешь - ну вот, дождались, опять на него что-то нашло, только истерик сейчас и не хватало!  
Cо вздохом встаешь с дивана, суешь под подушку дневник и подходишь к Уитнэйлу. Далее, по сценарию, должны последовать  
порывистые объятия, сопровождаемые судорожными рыданиями на твоем плече – но, увы, ни в этот раз - он живо стряхивает твою руку и продолжает, как ненормальный, комкать газету. Тебе приходиться скрутить ему руки. Он громко пыхтит, скрежещет зубами, пытается высвободиться из захвата - напрасно - хоть ты и на голову ниже своего друга, но второго такого тощего и нездорового на вид сукиного сына, как он, особенно в последние года три, с тех пор, как вы здесь живете, тебе еще не доводилось встречать.  
Не хочется верить, но неужели это не обычное для него паясничанье и игра на публику, и он действительно начинает постепенно слетать с катушек? Ничего удивительного, если воспринимать себя слишком всерьез, а по-другому Уитнэйл просто не умеет. Если еще минуту назад ты готов был прибить ублюдка, то теперь чувствуешь себя виноватым. И потянул же черт за язык ляпнуть про Манчестер?

Ты продолжаешь его удерживать и тихо шепчешь прямо в ухо:

-Да что с тобой, милый, успокойся уже... Ты что, расстроился, я чем-то обидел тебя?

Одной ногой ты наощупь пытаешься придвинуть к себе стул, чтобы усадить на него Уитнэйла.

Тут словно срабатывает спусковой крючок, и слова начинают вылетать из него со скоростью пулеметной очереди:

Ненавижу, ненавижу тебя, ты, чертов ублюдок, всех вас ненавижу! Я ведь для тебя все равно, что кость поперек горла, только и думаешь, как бы поскорее от меня избавиться! Я уже давно тебя раскусил, ни хрена мы с тобой ни в одной лодке,слышишь, и не смей это повторять! Читал я твою идиотскую писанину! Остановившиеся часы, вот как ты меня называешь? Считаешь, я неудачник, конченый человек? Да лучше на улице сдохнуть, чем жить с таким лицемером, как ты! Говоришь одно, а думаешь совсем другое! Считаешь, я круглый дурак? Можешь выметаться отсюда, я не держу - хоть в Манчестер, хоть в Нью-Йорк - да хоть на луну улетай - мне-то теперь какая разница! Валяй, делай что хочешь, налаживай свою гребаную жизнь! Не бойся, я не стану путаться у тебя под ногами! Останусь здесь и подохну один в этой халупе... Нет, не здесь, этот ублюдок наверняка меня выставит - тем лучше - значит, сдохну на улице, под забором, от холода, хоть меньше мучиться буду. Так что не беспокойся, милый, со мной все в полным порядке, лучше и быть не может, блять!

Он тяжело опускается на стул и прячет лицо в ладонях.

Cказать, что ты ошарашен, значит ничего не сказать. Уитнэйл вполне способен занять без спроса половину кровати в твоей комнате (что он и сделал), воровать чистое белье из прикроватной тумбочки(бесполезно говорить с ним об этом ) и даже выдирать страницы из твоего дневника что бы писать тебе на них записки, но тебе и в голову никогда не закрадывалась мысль, что он может читать твой дневник. И нет, порядочность тут вовсе не причем. Просто Уитнэйла обычно не интересует никто, кроме самого Уитнэйла. Или ты оказался не прав?

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что это не так, Уит, - тихо сглатываешь ты, - если хочешь, мы можем поговорить об этом позже, сначала тебе нужно переодеться, а то простудишься. Ты стягиваешь с дивана плед и набрасываешь ему на плечи. Заглядываешь на кухню, наливаешь в кружку кипяток - ни чая, ни кофе давно нет, и суешь в руки Уитнэйлу. Тот машинально берет ее и подносит к губам.

Идешь в его комнату, чтобы найти одежду. Должно же быть там хоть что-нибудь. Около месяца назад Уитнэйл устроил здесь пожар, уснув с сигаретой в кровати - честно сказать, с его неистребимой привычкой курить в постели, это становилось вопросом времени - и комната с тех пор нежилая. Пострадали, кажется, только оконная занавеска да постельное белье - слава богу, ты был дома, растормошил Уитнэйла и вы быстро все затушили. Даже хозяин квартиры ничего не подозревал об этом маленьком инциденте, иначе давно бы уже выставил вас вон. Уитнэйл теперь отказывается спать в своей комнате из-за "дурных воспоминаний" и запаха, который, кажется, только ему одному и мерещится. Зато он быстро освоился у тебя, а своей второй резиденцией сделал ванную, которую мог оккупировать в любое время суток. Его собственная комната постепенно превращалась в склад ненужных вещей - туда ногой задвигались пустые коробки, бутылки, старые газеты и тому подобный хлам.

Переступая через завалы, ты добираешься до шкафа - ничего, кроме паутины на полках и забытого гребешка для волос, там не обнаруживается. Сколько себе помнишь, Уитнэйл всегда носил зеленые вельветовые брюки и тонкую рубашку - никаких тебе джинсов и мягких свитеров, которые привык надевать ты. Есть еще где-то его костюм с Сэвил Роу, тот самый, который Уитнэйл надевает в "приличном обществе" - в последнее время это подразумевало только визиты к Монти. Его тоже нигде не было видно.  
Ладно, какая разница - ты идешь в свою комнату, сгребаешь, не глядя, в охапку какие-то шмотки и вываливаешь на стол перед Уитнэйлом. Боже, какой идиотизм... Надо хоть что-то ему сказать, но ты чувствуешь себя глупо и ненавидишь себя за это. Уитнэйл тоже молчит, опустив голову и крепко стискивая кружку в руках.

\- А где твой костюм? - наконец спрашиваешь ты, только чтобы что-то сказать.  
\- Сдал в ломбард сегодня утром, - вздыхает Уитнэйл. - Этот враг рода человеческого подловил меня на лестнице и потребовал денег. Сказал - больше никаких отсрочек, или мы вылетаем на улицу. Он поднимает на тебя глаза, в уголках которых предательски блестят слезы - Не хотел тебе ничего говорить, милый, но мы в полной заднице. Надеюсь, дядя хоть не даст нам подохнуть с голоду, - он рассеяно ворошит принесенную тобой сваленную на стол груду одежды - мне теперь даже и в приличном обществе не в чем показаться.

Ты так растроган его поступком - ведь этот дурацкий пижонский костюм, кажется, единственная вещь, которой еще дорожит Уитнэйл, что сам готов расплакаться, повиснув у него на шее, но вместо этого начинаешь судорожно рыться в карманах в поисках несуществующих сигарет.

В твоих шмотках Уитнэйл выглядит совершенно по-идиотски - ноги-руки нелепо торчат из штанин-рукавов - и действительно смахивает на клоуна. Сходство довершают всклокоченные мокрые волосы и лиловеющий на скуле синяк. В другой раз ты бы от души посмеялся над ним, рискуя нарваться на бурную отповедь, но сейчас тебе слишком паршиво даже для этого. Вы и впрямь оказались, что называется, между Сциллой и Харибдой, или, как иначе выразился Уитнэйл, в полной заднице. С одной стороны, над вами нависла совершенно реальная и вполне ощутимая угроза выселения, материализовавшаяся в виде разъяренного лысого ублюдка, которого вы имеете несчастье называть своим квартирным хозяином, с другой - этот спасительный маяк в житейском море, сентиментальный и пылкий старый дурак, обремененный деньгами, но не заботами. Дядюшка Уитнэйла, Монти - последний человек, которого бы тебе хотелось просить об одолжении, потому как что-то подсказывает, что платить по счетам придется натурой. Возможно, как раз-таки задница и будет отдуваться, и, конечно же, это будет не задница Уитнэйла!

\- Ты должен пойти к нему и попросить денег!  
\- К кому пойти? - вздрагиваешь ты, вырванный из глубокой задумчивости.  
\- О Господи, да к дяде, конечно же, или ты меня вообще не слушаешь? - Возвел очи горе Уитнэйл, - скажи, что я тяжело болен и не встаю с постели, а ты ухаживаешь за мной, поплачься ему в жилетку!

Ты не собираешься пока ни на что соглашаться, но все-таки спрашиваешь:

\- А что, если он захочет тебя навестить?  
\- Не захочет, - отрезает Уитнэйл, - а если и притащится, то обложусь грелками и изображу что-нибудь правдоподобное. Тем более - Уитнэйл поплотнее закутывается в плед - пока ты там нежился в ванной, я ходил в ломбард, насквозь промок, и, кажется, действительно простудился. Погода на улице мерзкая!  
\- Послушай, а какого черта ты вообще вообразил, что он захочет нам помогать?! - не выдерживаешь ты, - если он приглашает к себе на обед - это одно дело, нужна же этому хрычу хоть иногда компания, но это еще не значит, что он с такой же готовностью вывернет перед нами свои карманы!  
\- Вот поэтому ты и пойдешь туда один, - невозмутимо пожимает плечами Уитнэйл, и, как фокусник, достает невесть откуда взявшуюся сигарету.  
\- Послушай, как я вижу, ты давно уже все решил, - медленно начинаешь закипать ты, - но я ведь, кажется, уже достаточно ясно выразился, что не собираюсь...  
\- Знаю, знаю, - машет руками Уитнэйл, - что не собираешься ничего ради нас делать, что тебе вообще на нас наплевать, а ведь от тебя требуется самая малость, всего лишь...  
\- Малость?! - перебиваешь ты, вскакивая с дивана, - По-твоему, подставлять задницу этой жирной свинье ради жалкой подачки - это малость?  
\- Господи, как же ты трясешься за свою драгоценную задницу, милый, - вздыхает, качая головой, Уитнэйл. Может быть, до этого вообще не дойдет!  
\- Может быть? То есть, ты предполагаешь, что может дойти и до этого? - ты уже кричишь ему в лицо, - Ну нет, все-таки ты редкая сволочь, Уитнэйл!  
\- Да ничего я не предполагаю, - отшатывается от тебя Уитнэйл, - иногда ты не знаешь даже, доживешь ли до завтра, всегда приходится идти на какие-то жертвы! Пойми, милый...

Однако ты уже не слышишь, какую именно ценную мысль хотел донести до тебя в этот раз Уитнэйл.

\- О Господи, мне погано, мне правда погано, сердце прихватило, ой-ой, - ты внезапно сползаешь на пол и прислоняешься лбом к ножке стула, рядом с ногой Уитнэйла. В глазах темнеет.  
\- Эй, ты чего, хватит придуриваться, эй, - качает ногой Уитнэйл. - Совсем не убедительно.  
Ты молчишь, стараясь восстановить дыхание. В этот самый момент кто-то начинает неистово колотить в дверь.  
Уитнэйл застывает на стуле, как изваяние, с каким-то неопределенным выражением лица и с нераскуренной сигаретой в трясущихся пальцах и тихо шепчет:  
\- Если это не конец света, то скажите мне тогда, что конец.  
Поделиться…


	3. Chapter 3

Неистовое колочение в дверь, перемежаемое невнятными ругательствами, продолжается вот уже минут десять.

\- Чего он еще хочет, ведь ты уже дал ему денег, - шепчешь ты через силу.

Уитнэйл что-то неопределенно хмыкает в ответ.

\- Уитнэйл?

Пауза.

\- Где деньги, Уитнэйл?!  
\- В самом деле, милый, - мнется он, - я возвращался домой, промок до нитки...  
\- Короче, - обрываешь ты.  
\- ...И встретил Дэнни на улице. Я подумал, должны же мы хоть чем-нибудь себя подбодрить, и... купил у него травки.  
\- Вот и объясняй это нашему другу!  
\- Ты с ума сошел?! Я не собираюсь открывать эту дверь!  
\- В таком случае, он сам ее высадит.  
\- Может, предложить ему немного травы?  
\- Ага, желательно такой, чтобы он окочурился... О Господи, не могу я больше выносить его вопли, - ты начинаешь подбирать рассыпанные по полу обрывки газеты и пытаешься заткнуть ими уши. Потом прислоняешься головой к ноге Уитнэйла и прикрываешь глаза.  
\- Мне кажется, пора уже готовить пути к отступлению, - говорит Уитнэйл.  
\- Как? - стонешь ты, - Предлагаешь пройти сквозь стену?  
\- Нет, но можно было бы попробовать вылезти в окно и спуститься вниз по водосточной трубе. Помнишь, Дэнни именно так залез к тебе в спальню.  
\- А что, отличная идея, Уитнэйл, только что мы будем делать на улице в проливной дождь?! Это если не посворачиваем себе шеи, спускаясь вниз!

\- Ну тогда, может, припугнуть его ружьем?

\- Ну нет, не хватало еще, что бы ты пристрелил кого-нибудь! Ладно, думаю, вариант с окном подойдет, если я только смогу до него доползти.

***

Уитнэйл в твоей комнате яростно сражается с оконными створками, не переставая при этом молоть языком:

\- Бедный Дэнни! Нет, ты представляешь, как он расстроился, что не застал тебя врасплох, в чем мать родила, в спальне?! "...Какой ты красавчик! В таком виде Святой Петр читал послания апостолам..."

\- Не отвлекайся, Уитнэйл. Думаю, Дэнни уже нашел себе новую жертву.

\- Это ты об умнике Эде? Как думаешь, они общаются телепатически? За то время, пока придурки торчали у нас, этот амбал не проронил ни слова!

\- Зато Дэнни не затыкался ни на минуту, тебе это никого не напоминает, а, Уитнэйл?

Честно сказать, ты бы ни за что не пошел на поводу у этого генератора бредовых идей, Уитнэйла, если бы не опасно близкая перспектива снова лицезреть искаженную яростью багровую физиономию вашего домовладельца. На самом деле, причина его нелюбви к вам кроется не только в презрении к актерской профессии и вашей с Уитнэйлом хронической неспособности вовремя вносить плату - Уитнэйл уж точно знает об этом побольше твоего, но, как всегда, предпочитает разыгрывать святую невинность.

Когда-то, уже целую вечность назад, вы тогда только вселились в свою берлогу, у этого типа жил пес - надо признать, в высшей степени мерзкая тварь, под стать своему хозяину: по ночам он выл, как шакал, а каждое утро оставлял на крыльце свежую вонючую кучу. Не было жильца, который не мечтал бы отправить его на тот свет, но, кажется, у одного только Уитнэйла и хватало смелости (или дурости) повторять это вслух каждый раз, когда он вляпывался ботинком в собачье дерьмо. Поэтому, когда в один прекрасный день тварь бесследно пропала, подозрения сразу же пали на него - вполне возможно, что не беспочвенные. Ты бы не осудил за это Уитнэйла: если от собаки действительно избавился он, то это было, скорее всего, единственное за тридцать лет жизни совершенное им общественно-полезное деяние.

Хлипкие петли сильно расшатаны; одна, наконец, соскакивает, и окно с треском вываливается наружу. В комнату врываются струи холодного осеннего воздуха и брызги дождя. Уитнэйл, чертыхаясь, выглядывает наружу - створка висит на уцелевшей петле, грозя вот-вот свалиться кому-нибудь на голову. Слава богу, в такой ливень нормальные люди сидят дома, пьют чай и смотрят телевизор.  
\- Ты первый лезешь, - кивает на тебя Уитнэйл.  
На самом деле, ты далеко не уверен в том, что действительно хочешь это делать. Ты пытаешься представить себе двух уже взрослых мужчин (двадцати пяти и тридцати лет соответственно), в спешке вылезающих из окна своей же квартиры на третьем этаже, будто какие-нибудь грабители, потому, что их напугал ломящийся в дверь хозяин этой самой квартиры , которому они задолжали уплату. Несмотря на всю абсурдность такой картины, она бы соответствовала действительности. Слава богу, что никто из прежних твоих знакомых не появляется в Кэмдэне, а круг нынешних - истерический алкоголик, его провинциальный дядюшка-гей и хиппи-банчила со своим черномазым приятелем - ее главные действующие лица. И как же тут не растерять остатки здравомыслия?!  
\- Не время спать, милый, пора смываться отсюда! - тормошит тебя за плечо Уитнэйл. Из кармана штанов у него торчит непочатая бутылка виски. Интересно, где он только смог припрятать ее у тебя в комнате.

Если вы сейчас разобьетесь, то это будет самый глупый конец, который только можно себе представить.


	4. Chapter 4

Какой предполагается план после вашего благополучного десантирования? Конечно, как непременную составляющую, он включает дядюшку Монти - кажется, слишком уж часто стали вы на него полагаться. Уитнэйл хочет позвонить ему из бара (куда собрался пойти, едва коснувшись земли стопами ног, но ты отговорил его - ну не в таком же виде, вымокшие до нитки, без верхней одежды, похожие на двух беглецов). А так вы стоите в телефонной будке, практически друг на друге, поочередно прикладываясь к горлышку бутылки, предусмотрительно захваченной Уитнэйлом.

\- Прекрасно, а ты не забыл, что смертельно болен, - напоминаешь ты.

\- Да мы оба загнемся, если дядя не подкатит сюда через пять минут. У меня уже и так пальцы синие, видишь? - он демонстрирует большой палец ноги в прорехе ботинка.

Приложившись в свою очередь к горлышку бутылки, ты решаешь, что пришло уже время выводить Уитнэйла на чистую воду: хватит ему вилять, пора колоться. Заходишь издалека:  
\- Как думаешь, почему он нас так ненавидит?  
\- Потому что он мерзкий ублюдок, вот почему! Не задавай дурацких вопросов, милый!  
\- Тссс, не кипятись! Помнишь его очаровательного песика?  
\- Ты об этой блохастой твари? Да разве я забуду, как она не давала мне спать по ночам?!  
\- Интересно, и куда он все-таки тогда пропал? - протягиваешь задумчиво, - несчастный хозяин все столбы в Кэмдэне объявлениями разукрасил, даже полицию вызывал! Ты случайно не знаешь, а, Уитнэйл, куда собачка-то пропала? - подмигиваешь ты.

\- Как ты смеешь, да как ты смеешь, ублюдок! - в тесном пространстве телефонной кабинки он наваливается на тебя, прижимая к стенке, - а я еще другом его считал, это после всего-то! Думаешь, я на убийство способен?!

Ты уворачиваешься, тебе все еще смешно, как и всегда, когда твой друг пылает праведным гневом.

\- Ну как же, я ведь видел, как ты свернул шею цыпленку, хладнокровно придушил его собственными руками, а  
он смотрел на тебя этими своими жуткими глазами-бусинками, бррр! Тебе потом кошмары не снились?  
\- Кошмары это по твоей части, милый! Нет, я не Монти, чтобы рыдать над дохлой курицей! Да и ты что-то слезами не обливался, когда его разделывал!  
\- А разве не собирался ты только что пристрелить плешивого ублюдка, порешить за песиком следом?!  
\- Ааа! - ревет вконец взбешенный Уитнэйл, - это тебя я сейчас пристрелю, если немедленно не заткнешься, собираешься ты звонить Монти или нет?!  
\- Уже звоню, ты только не убивай меня, Уитнэйл, - ты поднимаешь руки в притворном ужасе, корчась от смеха, - подумай, тебе ведь больше не над кем будет издеваться!  
\- Он еще смеяться будет, хватит ржать, ублюдок, - все еще грозится Уитнэйл, но уже и сам не может удержаться от смеха,- так и быть, только не повторяй больше, что мы в одной лодке - я ведь знаю, что ты все равно себе на уме, милый.

Монти подъезжает ровно через десять минут. Приземистый, в высоких сапогах и с неизменной редиской в петлице.

\- Что стряслось с вами, мои мальчики, пока Монти не было рядом? Боже мой, Вивьен, у тебя же ноги мокрые, немедленно марш в машину! А ты кого ждешь, дружочек? Господи, вы же на двух бездомных похожи!  
\- Так и есть, дядя, так и есть, - говорит, забираясь в машину, Уитнэйл, - кое-кто, не будем поминать его имени, собирается выставить нас из квартиры.  
\- Неужели опять, милый! - всплескивает руками Монти, - Он ведь еще на прошлой неделе собирался!  
\- Теперь уже точно, Монти, - добавляешь ты, - он требует денег, а Уитнэйл заложил свой последний костюм, чтобы отдать долг. Сам он к тебе постеснялся идти, без костюма!

Ты ловишь на себе злобный взгляд Уитнэйла.

\- Бедные мои мальчики, - патетично вздыхает Монти, - мне ли не знать, как тяжело приходится возвышенной, утонченной натуре среди всех этих пресмыкающихся по земле обывателей с их грязными, низменными страстишками! Но благодарите судьбу, что вы все же есть друг у друга, милые мои мальчики, а я буду неустанно возносить ей хвалы за то, что у меня есть вы!  
\- Раз уж все равно мы есть друг у друга, дядя - ввинчивает тут же Уитнэйл, - может ты повременишь с хвалами судьбе и дашь нам сначала немного денег, чтобы сунуть в зубы этому церберу?  
Из груди Монти вырывается нечто похожее на смех - высокий пронзительный звук, более всего похожий на визг поросенка:  
\- ООО! Милый мой! Ты еще так молод! Ты как беспечный мотылек, любишь только радость жизни и не выносишь холода бытия! Но не поддавайся отчаянью! Жизнь еще выкует из тебя меч несокрушимого духа!  
\- Вот спасибо, утешил, дядя! Нет, если я погибну во цвете лет от рук этого алчного слуги маммоны, в этом будешь виноват ты и только ты!

Уитнэйл обиженно откидывается на спинку сиденья - ты смотришь на него выразительным взглядом, мол, говорил же я, - а он пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд.  
Остаток дороги проходит в молчании.


End file.
